User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Abyssal Witch Ciara
Summary I became extremely hyped the moment I saw Ciara’s Omni Evolution announced. Then, I became extremely excited the moment her unit data got datamined. Finally, I became extremely anxious when maintenance was over. That’s one way to prep for Halloween! But Halloween is over, so that means this spotlight is a bit late… well, more like all of the other spotlights are late too because of real life stuff so ha. Anyway, I hope you all had a nice Halloween this year. Here’s Ciara’s newly updated Unit Spotlight for another Halloween to celebrate in Brave Frontier Global! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Ciara is really one of the only units that got quite an overhaul on the Leader Skill. Let’s compare their damage utility. 7* Ciara’s LS *Elemental boost: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Atk boost: 220% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +36.67% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 1.3667 = 2.27787889x Omni Ciara’s LS *Elemental boost: 125% from LS / 150% base = +83.33% damage *Atk boost: 300% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +50% damage *Atk boost (including remaining HP to Atk buff): 450% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +75% damage *Total damage utility: 1.8333 x 1.5 = 2.74995x *Max total damage utility: 1.8333 x 1.75 = 3.208275x Ciara’s damage utility has improved (wouldn’t make sense if it didn’t), barring normal attack damage. Instead of limiting herself to boost the four core elements (Fire, Water, Earth, and Thunder), Ciara removes that limitation by opening up her Atk boosts to all units. This makes Ciara is more squads to strategize various combinations. Ciara’s damage utility improved quite a bit from her 7*; though, in terms of normal attack damage, Ciara’s Omni loses to her 7*, but this doesn’t serve much of a problem considering BB/SBB is more often to be used. Besides, Ciara isn’t the ideal lead to use in a normal attack squad since you’ll be missing a good portion of Ciara’s damage utility if using only normal attacks. Ciara also adds in a 50% HP boost to beef up the survivability of units, making her more viable to use in a good portion of the hard content that is in the game. Ciara adds in a 125% elemental damage boost, which is great, but very selective. Units can only use their original element to utilize boosted damage against enemies with the element weak to the attacker. This means that the amazing elemental buffs that Ciara provides on her SBB won’t be able to utilize this elemental damage boost. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Ciara's BB utilizes a 370% damage modifier, which is much lower than the average 380% seen on most Omni units. This BB will deal very high damage thanks to Ciara’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 280%. Ciara becomes an absolute nuker with this BB on her own. At minimum, her BB practically becomes almost as strong as the average modifier for SBB damage on Omni units. She already grants herself a 200% Atk self-buff. This doesn’t even include the 170% Atk buff that Ciara can add with one of her SP options. On top of that, Ciara gets a solid 50% Spark self-buff, which can stack with other Spark buffs to help her achieve a much higher damage output. Other than that, there’s not much that Ciara provides for other units. There’s the elemental damage buff, but as explained in the Leader Skill section, it’s very selective since elemental buffs don’t take advantage of this. Overall, this BB can be quite solid for any large amount of damage that Ciara wants easy access to. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Ciara's SBB utilizes the average 580% seen on most Omni units. This SBB will deal very high damage thanks to Ciara’s damage modifier being the standard norm for SBB damage modifiers: 500%. Here is where we get the bulk of the buffs. Ciara provides the second highest 3-turn Atk buff in the game being 170%, only to be beaten by Adriesta's 180% Atk buffs. This allows for higher conversions with other units utilizing Atk to Def buffs. Ciara also adds in the 400% BB Atk buff, which is also the highest BB Atk buff to ever exist without any SP enhancement added on BB/SBB. With these buffs combined, Ciara adds in tons of offensive pressure to the squad, especially in hard content where a great deal of multiplicative bonuses are resisted. Ciara also adds Fire, Water, Earth, and Thunder elements to attacks, giving more type coverage to the squad. With multiple elements available, units will not deal weak elemental damage. Note that, as stated multiple times, elemental buffs do not receive any bonuses from elemental damage buffs. Ciara can also add Light and Dark buffs with one of Ciara’s SP options unlocked. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Ciara's UBB utilizes the average 1500% seen on most Omni units. This UBB will deal very high damage thanks to Ciara’s damage modifier being the standard norm for UBB damage modifiers: 1000%. You want damage? You’ve got damage. Because Ciara provides a ton of damage utility, we’re comparing this UBB to Avant’s as usual. Ciara’s UBB *Atk boost: (300% + 600% BB Atk) / 600% average SBB modifier (100% base + 500% average) = +150% damage *Critical boost: +300% from UBB / 150% base = +200% damage *Elemental boost: +300% from UBB / 150% base = +200% damage *Total damage: 2.5 x 3 x 3 = 22.5x damage *Total damage (without elemental): 2.5 x 3 = 7.5x damage *Total damage (full resist): 2.5x damage Avant’s UBB *Spark boost: 250% from UBB / 150% base = +166.67% damage *BB Atk boost: 500% from UBB / 600% average SBB modifier (100% base + 500% average) = +83.33% damage *Critical boost: +300% from UBB / 150% base = +200% damage *Total damage: 2.6667 x 1.8333 x 3 = 14.66658333x damage *Total damage (without crit): 2.6667 x 1.8333 = 4.88886111x damage Overall, not as good as Avant’s damage utility in terms of consistent damage for resisted content. However, Ciara beats Avant if utilizing elemental damage. This is really only the case when it comes to mono-elemental squads since they are the only squads that can fully utilize elemental damage buffs. On top of that, Ciara doesn’t get any access to a crit rate buff unless another unit provides it, making this rather a bit troubling to use. Even then, Ciara’s UBB isn’t often used in hard content anyway. For most hard content, you would be better off using mitigation buffs or Angel Idol buffs provided by units like Sirius, Ark, Holia, Galtier, etc. However, in terms of content that requires nuking, Frontier Hunter squads will appreciate the immense damage utility this has to hold. Pairing this with Gregor leads is quite an ideal choice. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Don’t you think all of this is too much? Firstly, Ciara is able to drain 5-10% of the damage dealt as HP recovered. Given Ciara’s nuking BB that is easily accessible, Ciara can recover a great deal of HP. The ignore-Def buff is becoming a little more relevant now that enemies are becoming a bit more tanky in recent hard content. This allows the squad to ignore not only ignore enemy Def stats, but it also ignores Def buffs since this buff treats all enemy Def as 0. Most of the time, Ciara is going to have her BB gauge filled if there aren’t any Ares Down debuffs or if there’s a great deal of BB utility in the squad. Ciara can take advantage of the Atk and Def buffs that she gets when her BB gauge is full. Arena Score: 9/10 Ciara has a 56 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a very high Drop Check to use in the game. Type 2 is not too shabby thanks to its high chance of proccing BB overall. Ciara is more of a pure damage dealer, but not just any damage dealer, a real damage dealer. As mentioned in the BB section, Ciara carries an easily accessible high-damaging attack. The damage is well within range of killing units or bringing them down to their Angel Idol buffs. Ciara also makes a fantastic Colosseum lead, especially if you lack Terry and Juno-Seto. Ciara provides some bulk with her 50% HP boost along with a bunch of sweet damage utility. Stats Score: 10/10 Very high stats with monstrous Atk. Def and Rec are relatively similar with each other. In terms of typing, my type preference for Ciara is… Anima > Guardian > Breaker > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10. Ciara fills in the perfect role of a pure Atk buffer. Not only does she provide a 400% BB Atk buff on top of her 170% Atk buff, but she also adds in elemental buffs to beef up overall damage and type coverage further. Just like Sirius, Ciara provides similar buffs, barring the BB-on-Spark buff and the Def and Rec buffs. Ciara adds in more offensive pressure with her SBB. Ciara also makes the perfect rainbow buffer for Frontier Hunter. You do not need to rely on a hard-to-spark unit like Ark to provide rainbow elements. Though, she is unfortunately not auto-friendly since her buffs aren't immediately applied upon activation. She will need to have some sort of delay after activating her SBB so all units will receive the rainbow buff. Ideally, you would manually swipe Ciara's SBB and then Auto for potential perfect-sparks with dupe units like Avant and Rize. All in all, Ciara is practically a more offensive Ark, barring mitigation and Def and Rec parameters. Ciara is a unit to be appreciated in all things offensive. SP Enhancements Score: 9/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Abyssal Witch Ciara Ciara gets some sweet improvements with these enhancements. Ciara becomes applies a lot more offensive pressure for herself, allowing her to outdamage a great amount of units that are in the game. What’s very favorable is the Light and Dark elemental buffs, which mostly deemed as mandatory since it makes Ciara a much more efficient unit to use when considering elemental buffs; though, this may be reconsidered if Krantz is in the same squad. So many of these options are inexpensive, especially the 3-turn 170% Atk buff on BB only costing a mere 10 SP. Ciara gets easy access to a lot of these buffs first-hand and it’s amazing to see Ciara build up so much offensive pressure purely from the self-buff enhancements. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Resistive Device *Beiorg's Armor & Schism Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Ethereal Wall *Beiorg's Armor & Daybreak Moon *Beiorg's Armor & Demontech Mail *Beiorg's Armor & Soul Armor *Beiorg's Armor & Projection Device *Beiorg's Armor & Dragon Eye *Beiorg's Armor & Barrier Mirror *Regent Diadem & Delusion Device *Amenonuhoko & Medblare *Amenonuhoko & Sacred Axe *Amenonuhoko & Delusion Device *Amenonuhoko & War Demon's Blade *Blighted Seal & Medblare *Blighted Seal & Magical Device *Blighted Seal & Delusion Device *Blighted Seal & War Demon's Blade *Blight's Scourge & Medblare *Blight's Scourge & Magical Device *Blight's Scourge & Delusion Device *Blight's Scourge & War Demon's Blade *Meirith Pearl & Medblare *Meirith Pearl & Magical Device *Meirith Pearl & Delusion Device *Meirith Pearl & War Demon's Blade Conclusion Total Score: 9.2/10 You know. I’m kinda disappointed that Semira didn’t get an Omni. I mean I think Ciara is cooler, but come on… no Semira Omni? REALLY!? Semira OE or riot! Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Ciara! How do you enjoy Ciara’s Omni Evolution? Will you use Ciara in your Frontier Hunter squad? Were you bummed out that Semira didn’t get an Omni Evolution? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Loremaster Allanon *Sacred Emperor Sirius *Doombringer Azurai *Undying Flame Avant Category:Blog posts